Bowser
King Bowser Koopa, is the main antagonist in most Mario games and is the archenemy to Mario and Luigi. He is arguably the most recognizable video game villain ever, having been in the original Super Mario Bros. and in most Mario games ever since. He frequently kidnaps Princess Peach in an attempt to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. He is the king of the Koopa Troopas and has 8 children — Bowser Jr., Ludwig von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., and Larry Koopa, but the Koopalings, as they are known, are officially simply unrelated 'mini-Bowsers.' In unusual circumstances, Bowser is known to help Mario if he must. Notable examples would be in Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars, and Super Paper Mario, Bowser is portrayed as a large, fire-breathing reptilian beast with a turtle-esque carapace and a deep, rumbling roar. While an intelligent being and often warlock-like in behaviour, Bowser seemingly suffers from an inability to learn from his mistakes, in particular when it comes to his repeated battles with Mario. Of particular note is Bowser's ever-varying size — starting as tall as Super Mario in Super Mario Bros., he has since varied from about twice Mario's size to positively gargantuan, as seen in Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Bowser is The4everrevial's 2nd favorite Mario Character Voiced by: Kenny James Bowser is the main villain of Mario universe Main Allies: Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Master Albert, Jake Worst Enemies: Mario, Malefor. Ganondorf, Tubal-Cain, Black Star(What if Adventure Only) Hobby: Watching Charleyyy and friends Personality Chronicles of The Children of Megatron Bowser is one of the priests of the Temple of the Decepticons. Working for Jack of Blades During this time, Bowser had suceeded in capturing Princess Peach. Joining Slade After Jack's defeat he joined forces with Slade alongside Master Albert. Legends of Light and Darkness Bowser returned to help Slade with Malefor. He is first seen with Celes to cofirm with The Alpha Team that are helping them against The League Of Darkness. He first meets the heroes in Equestria, where Bender and Skipper are surprised to see him again after Jack of Blades and his attempt on the multiuniverse. Bowser helps Bender, Skipper and Slade against Malefor's armies and confonts Khan who appears on them. Bowser gives his doomship to use against his son. He also fends off Khan, Mitch and Coyote with the others to make Sure Bender can attack his son and his ship. Bowser reports that another helpful person gave him and the others stuff for Bender and Slade to look at. Bowser deducts that Zordon's death was caused by Malefor and wants his son to return to his side as they're family. Megabyte alongisde Lex, Bowser and Hades deducts the locations and tells the heroes. Bowser then asissts Slade's forces in capturing The Joker and bringing the dogs to safety. Bowser is glad to see his son is back and that they have a new ally in Ventress. Bowser knowing Oswald he asks Slade about the Castle in the Cartoon Wasteland and Hades answers him with that Oswald's disappearance gave him the chance.Alongside Slade's other members Bowser finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Bowser alongside HIM, Dr.Doom, Ocelot, Mojo, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord Blackpool Bowser with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him. Bowser remeets his old rival/ former ally, Ganondorf. Future Warfare Bowser return to aid Slade, Bender, The B Team and Slade's Ensemble against Red Locus and Viking Alliance where the two discover what's going on with future messages. TGTTA 2 Bowser is not seen with Slade's Team in Episode 3, THough he is still part of the team as he decided to take a holiday while Slade was working on his greatest establishment with Anti Cosmo. HE returns from his holiday during Slade's meeting about Thawne which bothers Harrison and HIM espically as he talking to his son as he enters their room. When informed about their threat, Bowser has some recollection of Thawne hearing his name, though he is still working on how he knows this. Bowser travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. Bowser though needed a barf bag as a result of time travel. Bowser works with the rest of the crew to figure out the Husks Harry and Celes found and then joins the team in fighting a robot invasion led by Alchemy with his fire breath and his strength. He later is pressed by Anti Cosmo and Harry Wells about what he knows on Thawne and reveals a bit both to the team. Bowser joins his Team in their fight against Joker's team mates to prevent him from screwing the timeline and joins with the rest of his team in going after Bison who is torturing Twilght and Rick Harry Wells alongside Bowser, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Manray and Technus all land together and Harry begins to realize something when Mojo asks. Harry states that they must find his friends Team Flash, as they know more about Thawne than they do. The Team all agree to this and they are ready to follow this until They are trapped into something The Joker set up. Technus asks what's up when Joker says that he has prepared his own great maze and that they had to get out. Hades calls Joker a coward for making a trap rather than fight them. The Joker mocks Hades and tells Hades that even though they are devils, He and HIM can't get out without costing the team their chacnes. Bowser and Harry Wells don't trust and Bowser tries to use his fire breath to make a hole to escape when he is pushed back in. The Joker then Tells Bowser that he doesn't lie and Wells calls him dreadful for that comment. The team go into the deep forest and go near a lot of Tikis and go around to find a way around and Joker knowingly decided to sent robots knowing they would be easily killed. The Team jump on vines and go through the deep dark forest with Bowser and Technus leading the way with fire and electric while Hades is using his own powers to scroch the crap out of everyone while Wells and Mojo lead the way. Manray then notices some campers and Harry tells him and Technus to save them and recultantly they do . They find them On the mountain to the right of the porta-potty. - On the mountain overlooking the waterfall at the end of the area. - On the mountain overlooking the flat land after you enter the area Going further in the forest HIM and Hades decide to just go to the first exit out while just giving the rest of the team an easy way through which eventually all do as some of them namely Manray get distracted as a result. In the 2nd part of the maze, Mojo and Harry are up and they must make a bridge to make it to the 3rd and final leg. The two go down the swamp going on flatrock and taking out more enemies as they go. During their movement, Bowser sees one and just tosses it there and after 20 minutes The two come back with the 2nd one. Mojo mentions how they saw the whole area, but didn't see enough, leaving the team confused until Technus lights up an area and Technus goes to retrieve and brings to the area the last one and an bridge is made allowing the team to go into the cave As the six find more keys and more things they eventually find the exit and leave. But Bowser stays for a bit and goes collecting crystals which Manray looks impatient about it as does Harry. HIM goes chasing Bowser and tells him to just leave but Bowser still want crystals and to something for the team causing Mojo to slap his head in frustration. Allies and enemies Allies:'' ''Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Megabyte, Cat.R.Waul, Sideshow Bob, Lex Luthor, Dr.Doom, Juri, Master Albert, Sevarius, Black Curveo, Evil Manta, Thailog, The V Team, Clone Rangers, Davros, Dr.Octopus, Ratigan, Fidget, Captain Hook, Fright Knight, Technus, Skulker, Mozernath, Ocelot, Sartana of the dead, Twoface, The Riddler, The Penguin, Snaptrap, Warrior Monkey, Kamek, His Troops, Bender (Former Enemy), Skipper (Former Enemy), Heloise, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Axel (Former Enemy), Axl, Alie, Angry Video Game Nerd, Jack Frost, Dr.Insano, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Bowser Jr, Ventress, Irene Addler, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Aleu, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Klonoa, Green, Sliver, Hexadecimal, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Manray, The Flying Dutchman, Ventress, Harrison Wells Enemies: Mario(arch-nemesis), The Dystopia League, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Smithy,Geno, Wario, Waluigi , Mallow, Count Bleck, Dimentio, The Nightosphere Empire, Candy Kingdom, Lumpy Space, Fawful, the rest of the Grand Finale Galaxy, Autobots, Decipticons, BlackBeard, Davey Jones, Hector Barbossa, Cutler Beckett, Batman(Bruce Wayne), Superman, Wonder Woman, the rest of the Justice League, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Jedi, Sith, the Hutt clan, Oysseus, Hearcules, Saiyan race, Namekian race, the KaisGizmo, Gremlins, the staff and inmates of both SuperJail, and Ultra Prison, Dr. Robotnik, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow, Metal Sonic, the rest of Sonic's friends, the planet Mobius, Oogie Boogie, Jack Skellington, Po, Tai Lung, Shifu, Simon Belmont, Malefor, The League of Darkness. Darkseid, The Darkseveen, The Joker, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order, Eobard Thawne, Dr.Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, The League of Past, Present and Future Evil Imperial Files Bowser would be the hero or anti-hero that joins the Intergalactic Empire and temporarily becomes allies with the Mario Bros. Gallery bowser 1.jpg bowser 2.jpg bowser 3.jpg bowser 4.jpg bowserds.jpg bowser chases the players.png|Bowser chases Toad, Luigi, Boo and Koopa Kid in Mario Party 5 df3d82c1c0a3.jpg Sheena and Bowser.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi and Bowser" 13883.jpg dcsdsd.jpg Trivia Bowser's favorite TV Show is Charleyyy and friends. A Reference of SuperMarioLogan Series.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Archenemies Category:Non Humans Category:Court of Demons Category:Father of Villain Category:Size Shifter Category:Teleporters Category:Jack of Blades' ensemble Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Warlords Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Red Heads Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Elementals Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Allies of Talon Laboratories Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Warburton Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Hell Councils Category:Videos Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Scary Characters Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Dark Lords Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Breakout Villains Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Likable villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:The Dreaded Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Brutes Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Dragons Category:Characters liked by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Umbrakinetic Characters